


Forget-me-nots

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Language of Flowers, Memories, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Forget-me-nots- True Love; Memories</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-me-nots

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in by sky-in-the-TARDIS on tumblr  
> Post Angels take manhattan

It had become a running joke. Every year on their wedding anniversary, a vase of bright blue Forget-me-nots would be on the dining table by the time Amy woke   
up. She would laugh, and kiss Rory on the cheek, and he would give her a secretive smile. But they were more than just flowers.

They were a reminder of a time when they went travelling among the stars. They were a reminder of a sad old man who showed them the universe. They were a   
reminder of vampires in Venice, dinosaurs on a spaceship, and angels that could send a person back in time with just one touch. They were a reminder of a   
daughter, all grown up, who had her mother's fiery temper and her father's unwavering loyalty.

They were a reminder of a little boy and a little girl growing up in Leadworth, playing together. They were a reminder of two friends who were finally pushed   
together because of the criminal acts of their best friend. They were a reminder of a nurse and a kissogram finally admitting their feelings. They were   
a reminder of a wedding, crashed by mad man in a blue box (though he wasn't an unwelcome sight.

They were a reminder of the time she forgot, and the time he waited, and the time she chose him over the Doctor. They were a reminder of the time she chose to be a Williams rather than a Pond.

So every year, Rory would place the vase of Forget-me-nots on the table, and Amy would kiss him, and he would smile. But the secret was, they were never   
just flowers, they were memories. They told a love story.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated. Send a pairing via AO3 or tumblr (url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
